


Giornk go Bonk

by ilikedolphins



Category: Raccoons Who Can Write (RWCW), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Other, RWCW Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikedolphins/pseuds/ilikedolphins
Summary: One word fic go brrrrr
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	Giornk go Bonk

**Author's Note:**

> One word fic go brrrrr

Every day day life is eats apples and crunch nom munching on yummy fuck the carrot apples caramel. Then Josuke he stabs choked Jotaro broken Rohan poor guy Rohan guy no guy human dignity guy guy. House in the forest last is week not upper strong and doesnt but burn down soup though soup bonk. Hadley ouch is sad no tomorrow only crying because ripped out out supremacy is cactus moon marble tile that smashes feeds life and Giorno donuts. Bucciarati giornk zipped his arm shut and then Bucciarati slapped bonked Narancia on the face. After life ends Abbacchio we is dance fun until. Very dog burn house oven revenge, only rats hot are very German lify. Lify then sun hot one pokemon disappeared into the nothing galeem and was cried zelda cold earthquake. Hunger Abbacchio for shanks Bruno stole tea that from Giorno but sad drinks are piss polnareff yummy. After that Narancia went veil vibes wall vibes to shank ceiling sit on down on the floor my ceiling roof chair face broke hurts chair Miata Mista four scream screams cried screams shinei and Kakyoin cherry donut eat combusted yummy boom. Dio Dio is ate gay Danny cereal priest and it blew be gay do crime up thats florida for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ok this was a dare


End file.
